20 Random Facts About Teddy Lupin
by Marauderettetribute0922
Summary: Different facts about Teddy Lupin that knowbody knew about. Terrible at summaries,please read!


**20 Random Facts about Teddy Lupin**

* * *

1. Like his mother, Ted Remus Lupin is a metamorphmagus. At first, in early childhood, can only change the color of his hair, but over the years he learned to control better his powers and is able to alter other characteristics of his physiognomy as the color of his skin, eyes, the shape of his nose, ears, teeth, etc.. All this serves him well years later to move incognito.

2. While Teddy has not inherited his father's lycanthropy, Teddy is afraid of the full moon. Even before he knew that his father had been a werewolf, Teddy does not dare leave home on full moon nights. The light of the moon seems ghostly and sinister to him.

age six his grandmother Andromeda leads to Malfoy Manor to visit her great aunt Narcissa, whom he had reconciled shortly after the war. Little Teddy sneaks surveillance of both women and has the misfortune to encounter a portrait of Bellatrix Lestrange, painted in the late '70s. That Bellatrix was already a little crazy, but she was no fool and is easy to deduce who was Teddy, for his name and the fact that her hair color changed in the middle of the talk, betraying his character metamorfomagi; have time to say a few nasty things about their parents and grandparents before Narcisa appears and takes the picture to a corner of the Manor.

is not long until Teddy learns that Bellatrix is the killer of his mother, after which her fearsome face begins to invade his nightmares. When years later Ernie MacMillan, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, confronted a boggart, it takes the form of Bellatrix. Teddy manages to overcome causing her hair to fall out.

5.A few years later Harry makes Callidora Black Longbottom, Neville's great-grandmother and head of the Black family for being its oldest member, repair the Family Tree in the living room of the house at number twelve, Grimmauld Place , restoring to him the names of all those who were dispossessed (and their children). This means that Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Nymphadora and Remus and Teddy Lupin become a part of the Black family. Andromeda appreciates the gesture, while Teddy pretends to be grateful, but really dislike his name appears inches from Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

children of his godfather Harry are like younger brothers to him. James loves him because although Teddy does not usually make jokes, often bring you good ideas in their development. With Albus has a more distant relationship, although they get along. Lily has fun asking him to change his facial features.

the age eleven, Teddy goes to Hogwarts. The hat is between sending him to Slytherin, the house of his grandmother Andromeda-or Gryffindor, the house of his father, but Teddy asks to go into Hufflepuff, like his mother, and granted his wish.

following year, Teddy manages to take part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Chaser. His godfather Harry gives him his old Firebolt (a muggle neighborof Andromeda's had found in her garden shortly after the memorable battle that killed Mad-Eye Moody and George Weasley lost his ear, Andromeda had erased the memory of women and had taken the broom to her house, to finish handing it back to Harry after the war), with which he won several matches.

also evaluated the possibility of giving Teddy the Marauder's Map, but when he realizes that his godson is a student as responsible as his father and does not have a group of friendsto take him by "the wrong way"-as had James and Sirius, he chooses to keep it. Years later he gives it to his son James.

his third year at Hogwarts, Teddy befriends Victoire Weasley. As the oldest of the grandchildren of Arthur and Molly (and therefore do not have any relatives at school), she has no friends and his approach with his uncle Harry's godson is almost natural, even though he is in Hufflepuff and she in Gryffindor.

the start of his fourth year, Victoire seems to flourish. Her veela powers-a bit diluted compared with those of her mother Fleur, being great-granddaughter and granddaughter of a veela, but still quite potent-manifest, making almost all school boys are unable to take his eyes of her. One of the few that is not affected is Teddy, who continues treating her well.

Teddy begins to fall for Teddy in her fifth year, when he suffered an injury to the skull in a close game with the Gryffindor team. Teddy, meanwhile, begins to see her as more than a good friend when he regains consciousness in the hospital and sees her asleep in a chair next to her bed. Something about her looks and drives moved to kiss her forehead. In doing so, she, very timely wakes.

that same year, his seventh and last in school-Teddy decides for once to break the rule of not entering the Forbidden Forest and take a walk. Coincidentally reaches the same forest clearing where his godfather Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone. The boy sits on a rock and wonders if her parents would similarly love him and Victoire, and wish fervently that they were alive to talk to them. His wish is granted. The ghosts of his father and his mother appear before him.

his last months at Hogwarts, Teddy divides his time between Victoire, NEWTS and his visits to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, of which he does not report to anyone and where he mistakenly believes that there is a sort of rift between the world of the living and the dead. The day before graduation he tells his parents, he will try to get a job as a teacher at Hogwarts, or in any business of Hogsmeade, to continue seeing them. They convince him otherwise, saying he did not want to organize their lives around their conversations with the dead.

and Teddy hide their relationship to their families, not so much for fear of their reaction, as in the case of Scorpius and Rose, but shyness. During the summer before Victoire sixth year at Hogwarts, the young couple enjoys going to dance at muggle London clubs, taking advantage of no one knowing them.

Tonks, quite expert on the subject of hidden relationships, is the first one to know, but choose to pretend ignorance knowing that sooner or later the family would all know

simulating irritation when James found them at King's Cross, shortly before Victoire leaves for its seventh year, in the background they are happy not having to declare it openly in front of all his family.

18.A few years later, Teddy returns to Hogwarts and takes the advantege to visit the Forbidden Forest. However, this time, being followed.

their parents, Teddy and Victoire marry after spending several years as a couple. Like their parents, marry in a very dangerous situation. The day of their wedding, one of the factions of the war that plagues the British magical community manages to prevail over the other, ruining the party.

is soon pregnant. Teddy wants to baptize the baby Harry Lupin if it's a boy and Nymphadora Lupin if it's a girl, but Victoire opposes, stating that their child should have a original name . Finally Victoire gives birth a to thei daughter, Nymphadora as her middle name.


End file.
